At present, most subscriber identity modules (SIM) present mobile value-added services via a SIM card development kit menu, which is specifically implemented by utilizing over the air (OTA) technology through a short message channel. OTA is a technology which is based on a short message mechanism, and implements downloading, deleting and updating of a service menu in the SIM card through a mobile phone terminal and remote server. OTA technology enables a subscriber to acquire data value-added services of personalized information services. Due to the limit of a short message channel, data previously delivered by a SIM card and an OTA server uses bytes as a unit, which can only include a small quantity of text information such as a menu, an access number and the like. Short message channels have low data-carrying capacity and cannot download large application services. With the development of OTA technology, the capacity of the SIM card has been increased from level K to level M and level G. A SIM card can provide preset multiple applications by utilizing a large capacity card, so as to store files of various types such as multimedia and the like. Therefore, a remote server that interacts with large data files stored on a SIM card is desirable.
A smart card web server (SCWS) is a server built in a smart card, which may display files stored in the smart card to a subscriber in a web form according to requests of the subscriber. SCWS technology enables a mobile phone subscriber to conveniently look up multimedia files of a smart card provider through a web form. However, present SCWS specifications do not specify how to implement information interaction between a remote management server and a SCWS in a smart card. Furthermore, present SCWS specifications cannot implement remote control and remote data update. Moreover, present SCWS specifications cannot configure and customize mobile phone contents.
Therefore, the prior art still needs to be improved and developed.